poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
On Apokolips
This is how On Apokolips goes in LEGO DC and Ninjago Super Villains. Joker, Harley, and Mega-Ultron are stranded on Apokolips Harley Quinn: Where are we, Pudding? If we're over a rainbow, I ain't impressed. The Joker: I agree. But ooh, where's the chaos? Sounds like a party! I'm sure they don't mind if we crash it! Harley Quinn: I'm not so sure that's a good idea. runs off and so does Mega-Ultron sighs and follows them come across Parademons Parademon: growl defeat the Parademons and continue on they come across Nindroids Nindroid Drone: Attack! defeat the Nindroids and continue on enter the heart of Apokolips Harley Quinn: I don't like this place, Mistah J. This place is too weird, even for me. The Joker: Oh, I love it! The chaos, it's invigorating! I'll fit right in! follows him Harley Quinn: If you say so. her hammer and follows them head inside gains more power The Joker: What just happened? Harley Quinn: He's collecting more superpowers, I guess. Ain't ya paying attention, Mistah J? The Joker: New superpowers, eh? gains the power of Chronokesis come across more Nindroids and Parademons Parademon: Enemies, over there! Nindroid Warrior: Get them! defeat the Parademons and Nindroids vehicle stops The Joker: Here you go. Try not to scratch it. drops the keys Parademon catches it as he gets crushed by a rock exit the vehicle they enter the throne room move in stealth as they hear the Overlord The Overlord: Report. The Omega: Apokolips has been brought to Earth, Master, via some kind of Boom Tube overload. Nukus: Don't bother him with that, Omega. the Overlord A more pressing matter, my Lord, is that the prisoners have escaped. They are making their way here now as we speak. Starscream: Spare us your cowardice, Nukus. No prisoner is a match for Starscream! Nukus: Cowardice?! Don't speak to your elders like that! The Overlord: Enough! Darkseid: There is no time for this foolishness. Not when the Anti-Life Equation will soon be ours. Harley Quinn: "Anti-Life"? Ooh, that sounds bad, Mistah J. Starscream: The Overlord Followers claim that they are close to finding the artifact. The Overlord: Good. Nothing is of importance. they hear a beeping noise The Overlord: Huh? tries to turn it off as Harley shuts her eyes The Joker: What's gotten into this thing? Starscream: Who goes there? Nukus: Is it them? gets out and walks to them The Joker: I believe that you and I will make quite the team. out his buzzer gets fearful and hides behind the Joker's back facepalms approaches them Omega Beams blast the buzzer, causing the Joker to jump into Harley's arms looks scared Harley Quinn: Where are the Terra Venture Guardians when you need them? laughs evilly hear explosions turns out to be the Terra Venture Guardians Batgirl: Your prisons couldn't hold us. are mentally drained notices Joker Batgirl: Joker? What are you doing here? waves at them and then Harley drops him Lloyd Garmadon: Last chance to surrender, Darkseid! cackles and fires his Omega Beams at Lloyd sending him flying back to Earth Twilight Sparkle: Lloyd! Darkseid: Ah, the girlfriend of the Green Ninja. Your escape attempt has been a waste of time. Twilight Sparkle: I am not his girlfriend! The Rookie: We've beaten bigger than you before. And we'll do it again. Darkseid: As they say on your world, you and whose army? Green Lanterns arrive Darkseid: What? John Steward: Did you think you could come to the galaxy without us knowing? Darkseid: Stop them! Green Lanterns battle the Parademons John Stewart: We'll hold Darkseid's legion. You guys regroup at the Watchtower 2.0. Batgirl: Get the clowns and power absorbing robot. Lantern gets Joker, Harley, and Mega-Ultron regroup at the Watchtower 2.0. Mega-Ultron: What has happened to you, Guardians? Killer Frost: It's a long story for another time. Batgirl: Okay, Joker, what's going on? Moving planets is a little out of your league. gets up The Joker: What? No hug? Batgirl: and grabs Joker gets Joker off her Harley Quinn: We ain't mixed up in this, honest. We don't even know what the Anti-Life Equation is. looks shocked The Joker: Okay, bad reaction. Mega-Ultron: What is this Ant-Life Equation? Mr. E: The Anti-Life Equation is superpowerful. Anyone who learns from it can take over any planet they want, maybe even the entire universe. Killer Frost: Darkseid and the Overlord must think it's on our Earth. Twilight Sparkle: But why didn't they invade Earth themselves? Why would they take the trouble to replace us? Batgirl: So our stand-ins, the "Dragon Alliance", could search the planet freely and without suspicion. Harley Quinn: Those no-good dirty fraudsters. But we've got this, right? Ultra Violet: Wrong. I think we have a bigger problem. on the TV Gayle Gossip: Well folks, I got bad news. It seems the Terra Venture Guardians failed their secret mission, which has caused that! We also have footage of the Terra Venture Guardians brainwashed! footage shows the "brainwashed" Terra Venture Guardians facepalms Gayle Gossip: Please bear with us! Mr. E: We need our help from elsewhere. Killow: Shouldn't we try to find Lloyd first? The Joker: After all, he's still got more powers than Twilight, doesn't he, Killow? facepalms hits Joker on the shoulder